


The Punishment

by Taras_Warden



Category: Keyakizaka46 (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 10:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12167310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taras_Warden/pseuds/Taras_Warden
Summary: Moriya's team lost in a game of badminton and the losing team were punished to do something embarrassing.





	The Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Characters:  
> Students:  
> Moriya Akane (Nen) - Paired with Sugai Yuuka  
> Yonetani Nanami (Yonemin) - Paired with Sato Shiori  
> Nagasawa Nanako - Paired with Watanabe Rika  
> Watanabe Rika  
> Watanabe Risa - Paired with Nagahama Neru  
> Nagahama Neru
> 
> Teachers:  
> Sugai Yuuka - English Teacher and Horse Instructor  
> Sato Shiori (Shii-chan) - Art Teacher

“IT’S BEEN 15 MINUTES! HOW LONG DO YOU GUYS PLAN ON CHANGING?”

A voice yells from across the classroom as four girls wait in front of the entrance door waiting for the losers from today’s battle come out wearing a certain costume as their punishment. 

“We’re ready, wearing something like this is embarrassing. “

The leader of the losing team, Moriya Akane replies.

“Whose fault was it that you guys lost the challenge?”

“Whose idea was it to make us wear this?”

Nen asked as the curtain separating the two teams finally open and the four members of the losing team walk towards the entrance of the room. Nen stood in front of the three girls from her team with a pink one-piece dress with a white half-apron over it, white high knee stockings, a collar with a bell attached, cat ears and a tail. To her left was Sato Shiori, she had a white button-up dress, nurse’s cap, fishnet stockings, and a stethoscope. Nagahama Neru stood to the right of Nen as she was punished to wear a red keyhole turtleneck sweater, a black short skirt with black high knee stockings and had her hair in twin tails. Then the last girl, Watanabe Rika hid herself behind the curtain as her punishment was a light blue striped two-piece swimsuit. 

“Three of these look like your normal punishment, while one looks a bit too harsh compared to the rest,” Captain of the winning team, Sugai Yuuka said as she looks at Baerika hiding. 

“My question is why is one dressed up like a tsundere character when the person requesting it is a tsundere?” Sugai’s teammate Yonetani Nanami asked as the girl beside her, Watanabe Risa, face begins to turn red. 

“Sugai-sensei said give them a punishment that will bring out their tsundere character and this was the best I could think of,” Baerisa retorted as Neru giggled.

“Looks like it’s the reverse for Neru,” Yonemin laughed. 

“Mou, can we just get your picture over with and get out of these clothes already?” Shii-chan pouted. 

“No, you have to appeal to us first and then take the picture. That’s the punishment you agreed on Sato-sensei,” the quiet and mysterious student, Nagasawa Nanako said as she pulls the curtain away from her girlfriend hiding behind it. Baerika with nothing nearby to hide behind took her whale shark stuffed animal, Aoko and hid her face from everyone in the room. 

“Poor Rika, I’m sure she’s feeling the most embarrassed right now,” Yonemin laughed as Shii-chan became poutier. 

“Worry about a fellow classmate and not your girlfriend, who went through the trouble of putting this on,” Shii-chan said as she crossed her arms. 

“Sorry, sorry, I’ll make it up for you, Shiori,” Yonemin said as she pushed Shii-chan down onto one of the desk and placed one of her hands on the desk, “Dr. Yonetani will make sure this nurse gets a special treatment.” Yonemin leaned forward as everyone including Baerika stood there frozen as the two shared an intimate kiss. Yonemin pushed away, before something else initiated as she looked up to see Nanako holding a thumbs up with one hand and a camera in the other. 

Meanwhile, everyone continued to stand in place with their faces all red. Shiori laid on the desk, seems like the kiss might have been a bit too much for her. 

“Who’s next?” Nanako asked as she looked at Yuuka and Nen. 

“No, no, no. We’re still at school. There’s no way, I’m going to allow Nen to do that to me here,” Yuuka said as Nen seemed a bit angry.

“First, you beat me in a game of badminton and now you’re humiliating me more by making me wear this damn costume a minute longer. Are you asking for a punishment tonight?”

“Not ‘that’ again! I need to have energy tomorrow to take care of the horses, last time we did I couldn’t feel my legs for a day.” 

“But you enjoyed it didn’t you,” Nen said with a smirk as you could feel the chills going down your spine as she said it.

“Yes!” Yuuka shouted like an obedient dog.

“Then if you get on your knees and bark for me, I’ll use your favorite toy tonight,” Nen smirked again as Yuuka did as she commanded without a second thought. Nanako took the moment to take the picture even though it was supposed to be Nen acting like a maid towards her master, Sugai-sama.

“I feel like roles should be reversed here,” Yonemin whispered to Nanako as she nodded her head in agreement.

“I don’t even know who’s really the adults here now,” Risa sighed.

“But it’s fun to watch!” Neru said in a cheerful voice.

Afterwards, Nen went to the back of the classroom to change out of the maid outfit and Nanako turned her attention towards Risa.

“T-t-there’s no way in hell, I’m doing something embarrassing in front of you people!” Risa stuttered as Neru stood next to her with a smirk. 

“Then how about Neru pose in front of the camera as if the camera man was Risa?” Neru suggested with a smirk in the corner of her lips. 

“You sure are taking this punishment lightly,” Nen said as she walked out from behind the curtain with her normal uniform on. Neru giggled in response as she took her pose in front of Nanako, the pose was quite revealing. She had stretched the gap of the sweater to show more cleavage and she was expressing a rather seductive face. Nanako was about to take a picture, before Risa interrupted. Risa walked front of the camera before Nanako was able to press the shutter button. 

Before Risa could say anything, Neru stood at the tip of her toes and reached over Risa’s shoulders to steal a peck on her cheek, which she then signaled Nanako to take the picture. Flustered by Neru’s actions, Neru grabbed Risa’s hand and guided her to the wall next to the window as she covers the two with the window curtains. 

At Nanako looked around the classroom and it had seemed, Yonemin and Shii-chan had sneaked off at one point and Nen and Yuuka went gone home to punish Yuuka. Nanako then looked at Rika, who went back to hiding behind the curtain again. 

“Let’s go home,” Nanako said as she puts away the camera.

“What about the punishment?” 

“Don’t worry, I took a mental image.”

“Then let’s get something to eat before we go home!” Rika said with excitement as she changed back into her uniform and the two wondered off into the city. Leaving Risa and Neru alone in the classroom.


End file.
